


Raiden Smut Fics

by Hostafal



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostafal/pseuds/Hostafal
Summary: A collection of smutty stories revolving around Raiden, and his giga-dick.Update: Fujin will also have his own chapters!*more will come! I am just very busy!*





	1. First Time: Gender Neutral Reader/Raiden

“Are you sure?” Raiden asks, his usually commanding voice being brought down to a deep, grumbling murmur that vibrated in his throat. His large hands were resting on your hips, his grip firm while he held you against the back wall of his bedroom. His eyes were trained on your own, seeking any sign of hesitance while trying desperately not to look so keen himself. You hadn’t realized yet, but Raiden had been absolutely burning beneath his robes. His pulse thundered in his ears as he had already began to feel his arousal flood his body; His cock twitched in his undergarments, half hard and thickening as his lips grew ever so closer to yours.You felt his fingers tremble, gently messing with the hem of your shirt for he so desperately wanted to just rip it off of you. You reached for his face, taking him in both hands and smiled,

“I could want nothing more, Raiden.” You say. 

The thunder god smiled, scooping you off your feet, and into his arms. He was an incredibly large man; Seven feet tall with thick muscles that made wrapping your arms around him a challenge, yet he made lifting you and carrying you to the bed feel like you had weighed nothing at all. He laid you down gently, holding himself over you on his hands and knees. 

He smelled of Peach oolong and ginger from the tea the two of you shared together, and you couldn't help but pull him in to taste it on his lips once more. Raiden sighed contently as your mouths finally connected.

He was clumsy, and obviously inexperienced when it came to kissing, yet he was eager as he pulled you tight against his body. Raiden’s ears had been ringing so loudly that he could barely hear his own mewling as your soft lips pressed hotly against his own, tongues wet and warm against one another. He had never felt such a sensation, and knew that everything he was going to feel tonight was going to be very very new for him.

You chuckled as one of his hands began to raise your shirt, exposing your belly to the cool air of his room. Your lips parted from his only so you could toss your shirt off, then the two of you were back at it; a battle of tongue and teeth that left Raiden’s cock leaking in his pants. He was dominating your lips like a hungry animal, his whines of desperation only escalating with the intensity of his lips, but finally he pulled away, panting heavily. you could hardly believe how flushed Raiden’s cheeks had gotten, his lips swollen and wet as he licked them, looking eager for more.

“I have wanted this for so long...You are a vicious robber of breath, my heart…” He says, resting his forehead against yours as he attempted to catch his breath. He stayed like this for a moment, his hands gentle on your sides as his hips slowly swayed left and right. It was calming, exerting the same energy he gave off when he was meditating. You closed your eyes, enjoying his movement before he spoke again,

“Was I your first kiss?” He asked, but you shook your head. 

“Was it yours?” you ask, and you’re surprises as he nodded, “I have never felt the way I feel about you towards anyone… I have never wanted to do what I want to do to you to anyone.” Raiden admitted with a whisper in your ear.

You cocked an eyebrow, “Oh? And what is it that you want to do to me?” You ask coyly, smirking a bit.

“I…I am unsure. Intimacy on a sexual level is something that I have not personally experienced, but I have done my research.”

You have to stop yourself from giggling, “Research?”

“Textbooks and careful online searches. I have learned a lot.”

“Well then, Mr.Scholar, show me what you’ve learned." You egged on.

Raiden straddled your hips, sitting up to begin unclasping his belt and letting it fall on the bed behind him. His Gi followed quickly after that, giving you the opportunity to finally ogle his body. His muscles weren't overly defined, but he was thick, and his body looked as if it were sculpted from marble. From what you could tell, he did not grow much hair, not even under his armpits. His skin had been dotted sparsely with moles in a few locations, some of which you gently ran your fingers over. Raiden gasped, his huge cock twitching behind his undergarments as you touch his bare skin. 

"You're gorgeous, Raiden." You hum, "You're so strong... and being beneath you like this feels... I feel safe like this, Raiden.” He felt his heart swell, almost ashamed when you spoke such sweet words while his cock ached only a foot away from your face.

“You mean the world to me, my heart… I wish to show to you only the same adoration you have for me.” Raiden says, leaning down to kiss your lips firmly. Your hands find his pecs, tip-tapping finger tips against soft skin and muscle that flexed as he breathed. His fingers find your nipples; pulling and twirling the stiffening buds to peaks that he wished to suck on so badly. You retaliate against his own nipples, and he gasps, tiny tendrils of electricity dancing off of his skin and onto your hands.

“Will you do that a lot? Transfer your electricity onto me?” You ask, your hands moving up to scratch at the stubble under his chin.

“It is unintentional… I swear upon the elder gods not to hurt you with my power.” He says calmly while his hands run through your hair.

“I trust you, Raiden.” You assure him, “But I don't mind you being a little rough with me.”

His brows furrow, confusion written all over his face. “You wish for me to be rough? Do you know what you are asking for?”

“This isn't my first rodeo, Raiden. I can take it.” You bat your lashes at him innocently.

Your hands work their way up the sides of his face, fingers intertwining with his soft, white hair. His eyes were trained once again on your own, uncertainty in your request for your first session to be more than just soft, love making. (Which was what he was planning on doing.) He made a noise, one he made often when he was thinking. 

“I shall… consider it.” Raiden finally says. “May I have the honor of removing your underwear, my heart?” He asks, his eyes returning to that soft, glowy blue he had adorned the first moment the two of you stepped into the bedroom. His hands had snaked down your body, thumbs hooking into the side of your underwear.

“Please…” You whimper, “I offer myself to you, my lord.”

Raiden moans softly at your words, finally with your permission, he pulls them down your legs, his nervousness a little overwhelming until he laid eyes upon your sex. Now it was your turn to be nervous. It had been some time since your first time, and while you enjoyed sex with normal humans, this was going to be different. You were about to fuck a god! The god of your realm, none the less! He was the protector of your world, and everything you loved and cared for; now he was staring at your body with the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy shop.

“You’re incredible…” Raiden spoke, his large hands finding your thighs, gently pushing them apart to have a better look at you. “Ah- how can such perfection be contained in one precious soul?”

You felt your heart race, your pulse pounding in your ears as he spoke such heartwarming words to you. You were sure your cheeks were beet red, especially as he grew closer and closer to your core. Suddenly his lips were kissing your inner thigh, and you gasp, a strained moan breaking through your throat as his tongue finds you. 

“R-Raiden!!” You cry, hips bucking into his mouth. His eyes haven't left yours as he worked you with his mouth; slow and long strokes with his tongue had your knuckles white, clenching hard and pulling at the bed-sheets. Your whining and moaning are music to Raiden’s ears, and fuel for the fire that was burning between his legs. An idle hand of his teased the tip of his cock, pre-cum slipping past the slit in his excitement. Your body shook violently, your legs hooking around his shoulders as he drove you closer and closer to orgasm.

Raiden’s tongue was magic, circling and flicking and lathing over your member so slowly that it had been driving you crazy. His breathing was heavy and labored, accented with the occasional squeeze of your thighs.

“You taste magnificent… I-Is that ok to say?” Raiden asks, pulling away from you with spit slicked lips. “

“Yes! Yes Raiden just please, don't stop!” You beg, pulling his head back down. He was happy to comply.

His lapping was loud and sloppy, groan after soft groan being pulled from him as your flavor soaked his mouth. He would suck, then lick, then suck harder as he gently kneaded your special bits with his free hand. He wanted you, he needed you, and by the elder gods he felt ready to burst at the seams.What little he knew was mainly of his limits; Raiden has taken himself in hand a handful of times in his life, but knows this shall be considerably more intense than anything he could ever experience. Already he felt his balls begin to draw up, so he reluctantly pulled away from you, licking his lips as he sat up.

‘Holy shit’ you thought, your body still trembling from how close he had managed to get you just by his mouth alone. “Y-you have done that before…” You spoke through bated breath.

“I have not.. Is it safe to assume you enjoyed it?” Raiden asked, leaning forward so he was on his hands and knees above you.

“Hell yes…” You breathed, “I loved it, Raiden… You almost made me cum.”

His eyebrows shot up, “I-I did? Forgive me! I will continue so you may find release.” Raiden had been right about to dive back in, but you stopped him, your hands on his shoulders.

“Wait! I want… I want us to climax together.” You smiled, “Please… I want to cum while you are within me, Raiden…” You plea.

Raiden groaned loudly, your words making his dick throb in his pants. He wanted it, but was much too embarrassed to ask for it himself, yet when you suggested it, he was all smiles and nods, happily slipping off his underwear to expose his heated flesh to the cool air of his room. A harsh hiss slipped past his lips as his cock sprung free, standing tall and flush; it looked so intimidating like this, the tip a furious red.

"Holy hell Raiden! You're huge!" You exclaim, spreading your legs a little wider in anticipation. Raiden blushes, feeling a bit bashful, for he has known he was rather gifted. He had not seen another person's privates in such a way as he had with you, but it was obvious to tell his cock was thicker and longer than the average man. 

"If you wish to stop here for the night, then I will not fight it. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable." Raiden reassures, but he was met with an eye-roll, and two hands pulling him up your body so you were face to face with him. His hands rest on either side of your head.

“Raiden, I want this so badly…Please, don't stop until you’ve filled me full of your cum.” You beg, your legs already trembling. Raiden nods, taking a moment to slick you up once more with the lube you had brought on his fingers.

but as soon as he felt your heat begin to encase him, his mouth went slack, a loud gasp leaving his lungs as his thick cock slowly began to spread you wide. “D-Dearest” Raiden chocked out with strained breath, his balls drawing up already. not even half way within you. He had to pause, his breathing labored as his hips struggled to keep still. He looked up at you, his eyes glossy with tears that surely fell as he saw your expression.

You were just as flushed as he was, your eyes shut tightly as you huffed through your nose. He was huge, giant! And your body throbbed hotly around him.

Your hands had found his wrists, holding firmly as your eyes remained closed, and you focused on your breathing. Raiden had been thicker and hotter than any fingers or toys you had ever had within you. The sting of such a huge cock within your body made you whimper, but quickly the pain subsided into near blinging pleasure as he slowly pulled out the first few inches he managed to slip inside. He eased back into you with a loud groan, your body like a vice that made Raiden’s eyes roll back into his head.

“Elder gods!” He whined and moaned your name over and over until he had been fully seated within you. He readjusted, resting on his forearms with his head laying on the bed beside your own. His knees sank into the soft mattress, as he focused his weight forward into you.

All you could muster was a weak whimper that slipped through lips that were being worn between your teeth.  
“Raiden…”

"Am I hurting you?" Raiden asked.

"N-No~" You choke out, attempting to calm your breathing, "Y-you're just so huge!” 

Raiden's brows furrow in concern, “We can stop-“

“No!” You cry out, bucking your hips into his, making the god cry out loudly, who in return responded with his own hard thrust that knocked the wind out of you.

“Fuck me, Raiden!”

And so he does, slowly at first, until you relax around him enough for him to move faster without hurting you. His cock pistons in and out of you as he takes you, your combined juices creating a loud squelching that filled the room, and excited Raiden even further. He was a virgin before this, never knowing how good being inside of another person like this could feel until now, and it was safe to say from the absolutely lewd expression he was making gave way to the fact that he was feeling absolutely incredible; His eyes were half lidded and crossed, a bright red blush took over his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted like a dog.

But he wasn't the only one feeling good. His consistent thrusts abused the little spot within you that made you scream. the stretch from his size made your toe curl, and your fingers dis deeper into his flesh. You repeated his name like a prayer, and he was eating it up.

"L-Lord Raiden! Your cock is so big! Y-you're fucking me so good! Do you like it? D-do you like fucking your favorite monk?!" You ask, moaning like a whore and Raiden cannot stop his eager nodding, for he could not deny neither you being his favorite monk, or you being an absolutely fantastic first lay.

"You are squeezing. me. so. tight!" He pants, “I-I don’t know if I can last much longer…” He whines, his thrusts growing erratic and sloppy. “E-elder gods.. I-I am going to ejaculate!”

“M-Me too!” You cry, “I’m gonna cum Raiden!” You scream before your orgasm hit you like a train, your juices squirting all over Raiden and his cock as your body clamped down onto his dick. The god cries at that same moment, something that sounded like a curse in another language, as well as your name. He lifted you into his strong arms, scooping you off of the bed and into his lap, letting you sink down onto his cock before fucking up into you through your orgasm. 

“I could never h-have imagined that fornication would- w-would feel so g-good! OH! Gods! I love you! I-I love you so much! You are so soft! You a-are squeezing me so tightly! Oh Gods yes! Yes! Ye-aah!~” He moans your name once, twice and then he explodes, his cock erupting with thick ropes of his hot spend flooding your insides. His mouth hangs open, a low groan ripping through his throat as his balls empty deep inside of you, your body milking him for everything he’s got.

“Oh god…” You whimper, feeling more and more full as his release kept coming minutes after your own release. “T-there’s so much…” 

“I-I’m sorry.. I am- I know there is a lot… Forgive me, I-I am almost finished…” Raiden whimpers pathetically, another rush of spend spilling from him as his body trembled beneath you.

“It’s ok.” You hush Raiden, your hand rubbing calming circles into his back as he filled you to almost an uncomfortable level. You look down at your belly, his large load making your belly swell to almost the size of an orange. ‘holy shit…’ you say to yourself.

Finally it had stopped, the excess of his spend spilling out of you as he pulled his softening cock out of you. It was a strange feeling, the pressure of his spend an instant relief as it poured from you. “Fuck, Raiden…” You say, looking down at his mess.

“I am so sorry…” Raiden genuinely apologized, “I did not hurt you, did I? Was I too rough? Did I move too quickly?!” Raiden asked, a bit of panic rising in his chest.

“No no! Not at all Raiden!” You reassured him, giving him a smile. “You were incredible.. I am just happy to be able to satisfy a god, you know?” You chuckle.

“Well, having a blessing in my bed makes it rather easy, does it not?” Raiden smiles, pulling you closer to his chest.

"Oh stop, you." you laugh, smacking his pec.

"Here, lay back onto the bed. I shall clean you up." Raiden offers, laying you down on the bed while he gets up for a quick moment, retrieving a water dish filled with hot water, a wash cloth, and a bottle of something.

"What is that?" You ask, pointing to the bottle. Raiden pulls a towel from the lower drawer of his bedside table. He laid it beneath your hips, taking the cloth and soaking it in the water. He began wringing the water from the cloth before taking it to your swollen entrance, cleaning his spend from you.

"It is a soothing lotion that will speed up the healing process." He explained as he gently wiped you down. "You may not be in any pain now, but I promise, it will come. And when it does, I will be sure to take care of you."

"Oh, you are so thoughtful." You smile, a warmth spreading throughout your chest as he delicately took care of you. The lotion was a bit cold, and you whimpered quietly as he prodded your hole to spread the lotion inside of you, but the relief was almost instant, your muscles relaxing as he carefully finished up.

"Now, I believe it is time for bed, don't you agree?" Raiden offers.

"Yes please." You agree, crawling under the sheets before Raiden slipped in beside you. His body had felt so good, and he emitted a warmth that soothed your soul. His soft, glowing blue eyes stared down at you with such intense love that it made your heart skip a beat. He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky...

"Goodnight, Lord Raiden."

"Rest well, little one. Perhaps I shall have you once again tomorrow?"


	2. Male Reader/Dark Raiden

“Rules?”

“Rules.” Dark Raiden repeated with his arms folded behind his back.

You had been caught trespassing in his home after a rather violent storm battered your town with rain. Knowing that the local thunder god was normally responsible for the increase of storms since his corruption, you thought you’d have a talk with him to see if he could kindly calm down before your home was underwater. However…you didn't expect the thunder god to be so handsome. He was tall, at least seven feet, with a voice that sent shivers down your spine, and a dark demeanor that admittedly turned you on quite a bit. He knew it, too, and it seemed he did his best to push your buttons, causing you to storm off nearly every time you left. Yet you came back for more, and his smug attitude greeted you every time you can to visit.

As he learned about you, you learned more about him; He loves tea, you have found out, but cant taste food or drinks anymore since his corruption. He still drinks it, for ever since the both have you have gone from strangers to lukewarm acquaintances, he’ll prepare his favorite blend along with sugar cookies. You were skeptical at first, but his cinnamon apple spice tea was undeniably delicious, and almost made you forget how rude, self-centered, and crass he used to be towards you… but that has since stopped, and now you were met with a calm, gentler god. who would wish you safe travels when you departed his temple. All over the course of two months, you’ve made a friend, one you would have never expected, but were lucky to have. 

One day, he did not seem too smug, but rather curious as to why you would always come to his temple. Apparently, since he went all dark side on everyone, he has not seen many visitors. The regulars have basically abandoned him after he exiled the monks, and he had no true friends left alive. He had no real reason to like you aside from your company. But then, it was because of your company that he got to know you better. Whether or not your visits lasted five minutes, or five hours, a sudden warmth began to hum in his chest for the first time in years when you came around, and he felt himself slowly falling for this bad-mouthed, witty human.

Today had been like any other; you finish up your college classes for the day, and began to walk back to your dorm, but then a familiar voice stops you dead in your tracks.

“Good evening.”

You whip around to see Raiden, dressed in… normal clothes? He had dark wash jeans on that were too short, and a rather tight fitting black t-shirt with 'J.Cage' written on it in a gold print. He noticed you eyeing him up and down,

“Are you finished looking at me like a piece of meat?” He scoffed.

A hand on your hip, you look at him up and down once more, “Do you know how to dress yourself?”

“Yes.” 

“Well you look like shit. And that is me being nice. What are you doing here?”

Raiden frowned, miffed not only from looking like ‘shit,’ but he was also quite embarrassed from looking like ‘shit.’ 

“I came to see you, however now I am regretting my decision…”

“Came to see me? Really? Did you miss me? Is not seeing you three times a week enough?” You teased.

“No.” Raiden answered flatly, “I did miss you. A lot. I wish to speak to you in private…please.”

Raiden’s sudden soft tone took you by surprise. you unfolded your arms, ignoring his bad fashion choices for a moment to take his forearm. “Ok. Your place, or mine?”

Raiden did not even give you an answer before he teleported the both of you to sky temple. It was in sad shape, specifically the training yard, in which nature began to overgrow through the tiled ground form the a lack of human life, and maintenance. The constant, dark swirling storm above hung over them, rumbling with thunder, and striking occasionally with lightning. The clouds were fat with rain, but held back their downpour for the time being.

“Come with me.” Raiden walked ahead of you, arms folded behind his back. He had brought you to a room near the very tip of the temple; it was large, and you quickly put it together that it was his room. It was a bit of a mess, however; broken, random things strewn all over the ground, along with burn marks from what you could guess were electrical outburst from his fits of anger which you were all too familiar with. 

“So… nice place you’ve got here.” You chuckle, “A tornado rip through here?”

Raiden looked at you with that same, cold stare he gave you when the two of you first met. You hadn't seen it in a while… so perhaps this was serious. Raiden looked distracted, acted distracted, and you were worried that perhaps you did something wrong to upset him. What is that joke you told him yesterday that he didn’t laugh at? Was it because when he sneezed, you didn't say bless you?

"Whats going on, Raiden?” 

“I want you.” Raiden finally said. “I’ve… wanted you, for some time now.”

You blinked. “Like… for tea?”

“To fuck.”

WHOA. OK. WHAT?! Caught off guard was a good way to describe it. The last thing you were expecting when you arrived at Raiden’s home today was for Raiden to ask to fuck you. His eyes were downcast, clearly embarrassed. 

“I apologize. That was too forceful… Let me attempt again. I would like to please you sexually while I please myself as well. Mutual pleasure. Does that sound appealing to you?” 

WHOA. OK. WHAT?!?! Hearing it again in Raiden’s strange mannerisms sounded even stranger than him admitting that he wanted to fuck you flat out. He stood there, shaking like a leaf, anticipating your response. 

“R-Really? Did you actually… want to have sex with me? It doesn't bother you that I have a dick…?” You asked, and he scoffed.

“Why would that matter? Male, Female, whatever. I have an attraction to people. within given reason. However I do not just have sex with just anybody randomly. You are different... You have been the only kind voice to speak to me in over fifty years. I find you funny, at times, and we have quite a lot in common... more than I thought. Over the past few months, I cannot deny my attraction to you. physically and mentally. I wish to show you pleasure, like I have shown myself when I think of you at night..."

You listened, cheeks flushed as his confession made your heart skip a beat. You were happy that this wasn't a one sided thing, and that he truly did feel for you after you too, had thought of him during many lonely nights, but that didn't stop you from giving yourself a moment to truly think about letting the thunder god, and protector of your realm have sex with you.

You gave it a long thought, Raiden feeling a lot more nervous that he was currently showing during your silence. Finally you looked at him, motioning for him to bend down to be face to face with you. Raiden complied, his red eyes looking at you with soft eyes that have seen too much devastation for even an immortal's life. You cupped his face, Raiden gasping gently, noticing that this is the first time you've ever touched him.

"I want you to know that I like you too, Raiden. Quite a lot... At first, I thought you were just some angsty asshole who sat and cried on top of his house all day, but now I see all of those things are true" You laugh, and Raiden looks very unamused, "... But I still like you... and I would love to get pounded by a thunder god."

You closed the gap between your lips, noting that Raiden was... terrible at this. His lips were cold as stone, and unmoving as you attempted to kiss him. He slowly caught on, attempting to emulate your movements, but he was off beat, and out of practice.

"Where did you learn to kiss from, a corpse?" you laughed

Raiden rolled his eyes, returning to his full height before he sat on the edge of his bed. "We do not have to do this if you do not want to."

"will you be gentle?"

"probably not." He said flatly.

"Asshole." You bite and Raiden chuckles, shaking his head. "I am kidding. I will be gentle. We will need to establish rules, however."

"Rules?"

"Rules. First, a safe word. That is the word you will use when I do something you do not like. Please do not hesitate to use it if you feel uncomfortable. The second rule, is to tell me if something feels good. I'll continue to keep doing whatever it is that is making you feel good. Third, since this will be our first time, I should warn you that I am rather large, and therefore foreplay is mandatory."

You listened intently, understanding everything he was saying. "You're practiced, so why are you so bad at kissing if you know how to fuck?"

"The few times before were nothing but sex. I want this to be more than just a one night stand, little one." 

you gasp, "Do you mean that, Raiden? You actually want to be with me?"

Raiden shrugged, "It is something to consider. I want more than just your body, so that must mean something. Perhaps I am just horny."

"I don't think so, Raiden. I think that maybe... you're falling in love~" You tease, which he immediately respond with a gentle shock to your nose, "Shut up and undress yourself."

He didn't have to tell you twice. You slipped your jeans and t-shirt off quickly, jumping into his -rather worn- bed, and made yourself as comfortable as possible. He was quick to follow, stripping down to his underwear and holy shit he was shredded. 

"How old are you? like, 4 billion? You look great!" 

He rolled his eyes at that, crawling on top of you. "You are rather handsome yourself, little one. Shall we begin?" Raiden accentuated his question with a tweak of your nipple. You gasped, his large fingers around your hardening nub making goose bumps rise along your arms. 

"Yeah... I'm ready, Raiden... fuck."

"Not yet." He chuckled, his mouth latching at your other nipple as he pinched and pulled the other. You didn't have much experience with nipple play, but Raiden had been sending little volts of electricity against your nipples that felt really fucking good, you cock hardening against Raiden's still clothed cock as you slowly ground your hips into his. You own hands went to pinch at his nipples, finding that he was just as sensitive there. 

"Raiden..." You moan, "I-I want you to suck something else..."

He cocks a brow, pulling from your nipple with a wet pop. "You are supposed to suck MY cock."

"I asked first." 

He sighed, actually feeling rather excited to wrap his lips around your dick, but he'd never tell you that... You were half hard by the time Raiden kissed down your body, and he was pleasantly surprised to see the gorgeous shape of your dick. His thumb ran over the soft head, squeezing gently before he licked a long line up from your balls to the frenulum, taking his time to suck the head into his mouth before he began to suckle.

"Oh fuck, Raiden..." You sigh, Raiden's mouth hot and wet as he slowly took your whole length into his mouth. His soft tongue circled your cock so lovingly that you let out a sob, unaware that Raiden could be so gentle and attentive. his deep moaning made your hips buck off of the bed, you began rolling your hips deeper into his throat as he ate you so easily. You were about to crack a joke about how much cock he must have sucked before, but Raiden stopped, taking a moment to slick a finger with the lube from his bedside table. His eyes never left yours, their bright red almost a pink as the evidence of his own arousal was apparent. All 11 inches of it.. You only caught a glance of it before he leaned forward to be eye level with you.

“Do not forget our rule… ‘Cage’ Is the safety word.” Raiden murmured before sticking a thick finger into your ass

"Raiden!" You gasp, eyes shooting open as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle down to the third knuckle. He gently kissed you, his freehand in your hair, pulling your head back so he can suck hickeys into your neck.

“You are extremely tight..." Raiden purred, "I am not your first, am I?" You shake your head, and Raiden cannot stop the moan that escapes his lips when you answer. He slowly worms his finger in deeper, his other hand moving from your hair back to your cock, red hot and swollen in between your legs. 

“Yes! Yes Raiden! More!” You moan, spreading your legs wider so he can give you long, slow strokes along your whole cock. He worked you slowly just like this for another few minutes, his lips moving from either sucking your cock, to kissing your chest, to shushing you, to praising you as he worked a total of three fingers deep inside of you. They scissored inside of you gentle, tiny pulses of his electricity made you see stars as he drove you closer and closer to orgasm. One of his fingers brushed your prostate and you nearly screamed, Raiden cocking a brow, from then on being careful to avoid that spot, but logging it within his memory to remember where it is when he begins to fuck you. 

“Will you cum for your god?”

"R-Raiden... Yes Raiden! I'm gonna cum..." You panted, your breathing coming out in shallow gasps. Raiden takes you in his mouth once again, bobbing his head up and down your cock faster, sucking harder as fingers fucking you at a brutal pace until you came, screaming his name and he’s basically growling with how good you feel and sound. He swallows your load, savoring your taste before swallowing, and releasing off of your soft member with a pop.

“Humans have such an interesting taste to their semen…”

“You’ve tasted semen not belonging to humans?”

“My own, that is all.”

“Your own?”

“It is difficult not to… accidentally hit myself in the face with the sheer force of my ejaculate when I cum.”

“Don't ever say that again.” You laugh, sitting up to kiss him, “Thank you, Raiden.”

“Oh, we’re not done. You’re not leaving my home until you have been properly fucked. Now… spread your legs a little wider.” Raiden commands, coating his huge cock with plenty of lube. “You took three fingers very well… I believe it’s safe to say that you will be ready to have me.”

You finally got the chance to size up his cock. No doubt it’s bigger than anything you’ve ever taken before; It stood ridged and thick, the tip of the head an angry red as he slowly stroked himself. You began to panic a little, wondering how such a huge cock could fit inside of you… you doubt you could even fit it in your mouth, let alone your ass. Raiden watched you expression fall from needy to reluctant, and while Raiden never showed it before, he was worried. He didn't want to scare you away, didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, or force you if you didn't want him. He softly calls your name, and you flinch.

“We do not have to do this if you do not want to. I am willing to stop if you are not comfortable.” Raiden said in a voice that sounded like sincere concern.

You swallowed hard, shaking your head, “No, I want this, Raiden. I want this so badly…” You beg softly, and his hands gently cup your cheeks before he planted the warmest, softest kiss you’ve ever felt against your lips. his tongue licked at your lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss. With your lips parted, his tongue swirled around your own; soft and wet and the kiss has Raiden trembling above you.

“Where was that kiss earlier?…” You ask breathlessly. He ignored your smart-ass remark, leaning up so he could position his still lubed cock at your puckered hole. 

“Remember your safe word.” He told you, before he slowly began to push in. Thank the elder gods he took care to loosen you with his fingers first, because his cock was stretching you just as much as his three fingers did. And instead of being overwhelmed by pain, you were met with immediate pleasure, only tiny pinpricks of pain developing as he reached five inches within you. He paused, waiting for you to adjust.

“R-Raiden…” You squeaked.

Meanwhile Raiden had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. You ass had been like a vice around him, hot and wet from the lube and so, so fucking tight. 

“H-how do you feel?” He asked in between a harsh gasp. “Is it good…? Am I good?”

“Fuck yes Raiden! Your cock is huge, a-and it’s just shy of my prostate…” You moan.

“Well, I will strive to pound your pretty little ass with this, ‘huge cock.’ Raiden chuckled, “Would you like that? Would you like me to slink down the last six inches of my dick deep inside of you first? Or do you think you’re already ready for me?”

“God yes, Raiden!”

Something dark within him began to show; The red glow of his eyes grew more intense, his grin dipping deeper into his cheek, exposing his sharp canines to you as he snarled, “What is my name…?” His voice suddenly darker then it had been just a moment before.

You cocked a brow, “R-Raiden?”

“With my title, kitten…”

“Lord… Raiden?”

And he growled hungrily, “Call me that again.” His request punctuated with a short, sharp thrust that knocked the wind out of you. 

“L-Lord Raiden!” you cry, you body a twisting in pleasure now that he was fully seated within you, and soon after he’s fucking you at an even pace, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he begins to loose himself in the sensation of your body. One hand had a firm grip on your hip, nails digging in just barely enough to bruise, while the other stroked your leaking cock, making you cry his name like a prayer.

“You feel so good! You feel s-so incredible Lord Raiden…I-Im gonna cum!” You whined pathetically.

“And you are blessed with a body unlike any I’ve ever seen…Elder gods, your cock looks so good squeezed in between out bodies like this… You say you’re gonna cum? Let me see you cum. I want to watch you coat your stomach in you own spunk…” 

“Please, Lord Raiden!” you sob, “Please!” Your balls had drawn up so tight, and his hand around you was so warm and wet, and his cock was so fat while it bumped against your prostate over and over and over again until you came with a hoarse cry, Your seed spilling all over his hand and your chest. You couldn't hold back your noises, not that Raiden would allow you to anyway.

You moaned, speech impaired with his thumb pressing down on your tongue, and holding your mouth open. "Lawd Waiden…”

“Good boy… such a good boy, cumming for me like that…” Raiden Sighed, taking advantaged of your relaxed body to pull you into his lap, and bounce you on his cock for a few more harsh thrusts, pulling out at the last minute to stoke himself till he came on the bed. His cry was almost as agonizing and loud as yours, his tongue lolling out of his mouth while his orgasm soaked the bedsheets. He held you against his body like that for a long while, giving you a moment to catch your breath while he kept cumming. Raiden had always known that his orgasm's yielded a lot of semen - certainly more than a human- but this was almost excessive, and he can say confidently that nobody has made hum cum that hard ever... You raised your head to look at him, pure bliss still pulled at his strong features as he finished milking himself dry. He wiped his hand on his already soiled sheets, making a mental note to throw them and the bed out.

"Was I good?" You ask, still quite out of it. Raiden almost laughed at your question, "Is that not evident? You were incredible... That was sex on a different level I had never experienced." Raiden spoke as he stood up with you in his arms, and headed towards the bathroom

“How are you feeling?” Raiden asked gently, sitting you down carefully on the side of the large tub. 

“Good… a little sore.” 

“As to be expected.” He chuckled, pulling out a large bottle of some blue liquid, and squeezing a generous amount of it into the tub as he started the water. 

“This should sooth your aches. Soon enough, this won't hurt anymore.” 

Raiden lifts you again once the water level is high enough to submerge you up to your shoulders. You relax in the water, letting its heat encase you. It wasn't until you were fully relaxed that you processed what he said. 

“Wait… soon enough? You.. you’d want to do this again?” You ask, and Raiden chuckles. His hand pats your head gently, “You may have been right... perhaps I am falling in love. That can only be found out if we spend more time together, no?”

Once again, Raiden has surprised you, and you audibly gasp, “Wait, really?! you wanna be my boyfriend? You wanna, like, date and stuff?”

“If you will have me, then I would like that.” Raiden said genuinely, his lips kissing your forehead.


	3. First Boner: Female Reader/ Raiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Boner and some cumflation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and your patience! <3

‘Soft’ wouldn't be a strong enough word to describe how your lips felt against his own. Raiden had your face cupped in his hands, and his tongue dipping into your mouth as if he were lapping into a cool pool of refreshing water.

Tongues dances and swirled in your connected mouths, and you let out small whimpers and whines just barely audible to the god who kissed you even deeper so you'd continue to make more of them. Something about kissing you had been so intoxicating for him. Even when the two of you shared your first kiss, he had wanted nothing more but than to kiss you for the rest of your life. However, he had to restrain himself. Your relationship with him was still new, but he was terrified of scaring you off, and even more terrified to pull away from you as he had done with many before. However, you were different; every cell in his body screamed out for you. To touch and taste and devour you whole.

He pulled his mouth away to admire his work, pleased to see that you look just as dazed as he feels.

"Wow..." You pant, only now realising that he has lifted you off of the ground, keeping you pressed firmly against him with his arms around your waist.

"That... Was an incredible kiss." You sigh, reclining your neck as you took a moment to catch your breath. Raiden trailed his fingers up your neck, pausing at your pulse to replace his fingers with his lips, sucking firmly a bright red hickey to match the one you had given him yesterday which buzzed pleasantly beneath his cowl.

"Fuuuuuuck...." You groan, and the god chuckled. Your fingernails ran down his still clothed back, and your body convulsed beneath him as you wondered how in the hell he could be doing any of this without feeling the burning need to fuck you. Your loins were thuroughly soaked, throbbing with every brush of his lips against your skin.

"You taste is perfection." He groans against your neck.

His thumbs gently pressed against your lips as he took a moment to admire how wet and swollen they were from just kissing, almost tempted to bite them and feel their softness in between his teeth. "But I need to taste something else, too." He says as his hands work your shirt over your head so he can knead and pull and pinch your nipples as he kisses you fiercely. Eventually his lips follow, and he pulls a nipple into his mouth to suck firmly. You noticed his eyes would often trail down to your chest when the two of you spoke casually. His intrests were clear, but he's going after your soft mounds like a man starved. They had been undescribably soft against his tongue, and your nipple was a hard, beautiful contrast to the pillow softness surrounding it. He sucked and slowly began to roll his hips up into you as his arousal began to seep into his mind. 

But now, it is late, and he must depart, so he helps you straighten up, and he opens his arms for a hug, to which you accept. The taste of your tongue in his mouth, the softness of your skin, the warmth he felt from both the enjoyable day and the intimate moment you both shared made an unfamiliar heat begin to boil in his gut. At first, Raiden ignored it, only thinking it to be the blossoming of his affections for you, but then something began to get… tighter… thicker… Raiden’s grip on you tightened, and his whole body stiffened as he felt your body press against his. "Erm- Raiden?" You squeak as he squeezes you tighter. You try to look up at him, seeing that his eyes were wide in what resembled uncertainty. You try to shift in his arms, but your abdomen rubs against a long, thick thing that makes you gasp, and pulls a harsh moan from the god.

"F-forgive me!" He pleads as he loosens his grip , but as soon as he does, that pressure inbetween his legs increases, and he cant help but let out a loud moan, and hug you tight again. His body trembles, unable to stop his hips from humping your front.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?" You ask him, and with a shuddering breath he says,

"N-No... It feels..." He finally releases you so he can look down at himself, lifting the flap on the front of his Gi to expose the thick bulge of his cock in his pants. It looked… alive! throbbing as if it had a heartbeat, pulling hard against the cloth like it wanted to break through the soft fabric

“Oh holy shit…” You gasp, and Raiden shoots you a look of concern. “Raiden! Your- your dick is-!” You were torn in between embarrassment and shock to say anything properly at the moment. His heart drops; the glowing orbs of his eyes darting back and forth from your face and the bulge.

“I- p-please excuse my body's excitement...I did not mean for my member to interrupt our evening!” He says quickly, taking a nervous step back, only for his cock to shift uncomfortably in his pants. It would be very difficult to walk like this… even worse if it didn't go away.

“It’s alright, Raiden! We’ve been together what, two months now? That was the closest we’ve gotten to sex. Ah, not that it’s the only thing I want from you, but… we’re yet to do it, ya’know?” You smile up at him, and he nods. “Um… how many times has this happened?” You ask a little quietly.

He rubs his fingers gingerly along the still clothed cock, and a soft moan leaves his lips. You’re mesmerized, watching how his cock almost seemed to grow more when he touched it. 

“N-Never before…”

You blink twice.  
“What?”

“My erm- ‘penis’ has never reacted this way before. To feel it swell with blood like this is a new sensation for me.”

“Wait… you’ve never had a boner before? EVER?!” You ask, and he cocks a brow. 

“Boner?” 

“When your dick gets hard. ‘Boner’ is one word for it. Erection, hard-on, whatever you want to call it. It’s normally caused by some sexual stimulation.” 

He makes a noise he often makes when he thinks, then:

“Ah, because of you.” He says, ‘as a matter of fact.’ and you nearly fall over. You suppose you should have suspected that, but it’s oddly hot to hear that he’s admitting his boner was because of you. You gave a god a hard-on, now, he was looking at you with a soft smile; one he only ever gave to you. His hands came, and gently took yours, and he asks in a voice far too nice and soft for his next request:

“Will you assist me in ejaculating? Attempting to train or meditate in my current state would be most uncomfortable.

Oh holy shit… he wants your help? To get off?! Gods above.. What was that going to be like?! You couldn't quite see his balls, so you wondered if they were large and thick, too. Would they be full from neglect? Simply large just because Raiden is a god? You had so many questions, and so many aches developing in between your legs. You had to find out...

“S-sure!” You say, your face coloring red as a beet. He teleports you both to your bedroom where he sat you down on the edge of the bed.

“I will admit to not knowing what to do next.” He says, absentmindedly rubbing himself over his clothing in an attempt to ease the ache as he did before. You shrug. “Well, let's first think about what made you hard in the first place.”

“You.” He answers quickly.

You hope he didn't notice the shudder you let out “Yes, me, but what about me turned you on?”

He ponders for a moment, recalling the incident just a moment ago. The two of you were kissing; it was sweet, hot, slow and soft, and his hands were firm on your breasts. He also remembered the way your hips ground against him. You were considerably shorter than him, so while your hips only made it up to his thigh, he felt the warmth develop in between your legs. The thought made him gasp sharply, followed by a low moan, and a rather visible throb in his cock.

“Everything… when I was kissing you, when I was tasting you… I felt your own arousal around my leg, and I was- ah-” He groans again, his knees nearly buckling beneath him. Raiden was incredibly turned on, and perhaps this was the only time in his whole existence where he was wholly and truly horny. To say it was sexy would be an understatement. You began to peel off the layers of your clothes, and his eyes fell onto the soft skin of your neck. 

“Maybe we should try to reenact these same actions that turned you on. With some added activities that can help you finally release the cum that you’ve been holding back for- wow, probably forever if you’ve never had an erection.”

“Well, semen - when not used- becomes re-absorbed into the body. But I shall do my best.” He smiles, hoping it would be a convincing enough façade to hide his true nervousness. 

You’re naked now, and he’s standing close enough for you to reach out and touch his member with only the slightest stretch of your arm.

“Strip.” you command, and without a second thought, he does as you say, though you stop him as he rolls his pants legs down to his knees. All of a sudden, you felt a strong sense of domination over the god of thunder after seeing how obedient he is with you. You sit back a bit to admire his thighs; thick with tightly packed muscle beneath warm skin that was sparsely dotted with tiny moles. Other than his boots and pants, all he had left on was his fundoshi that held his impressive dick firmly, but only just; There's no lying about how huge it was; the thing was about to tear through his now pre-cum stained underwear. But also while you had him like this, you could admire his perfect, huge, heavy ball sack that also looked incredibly too large for the underwear. All you could think about at that moment was how his semen would jet from the tip of his cock, and overflow your pussy should you let him cum inside of you. If not, he could easily coat your body in his release, or maybe he could fill your belly with all of his hot cum. By the gods did you want to taste him more than anything right now.

“Do you enjoy what you are seeing?” He asks sheepishly, hands curled up against his chest. His breathing for the moment had been even, but his nerves bubbled up close to the surface, subdued only by your own nakedness before him. The glow of the evening sun peaking through the blinds rolled over his muscles like mountains; his skin glittering like gold, and his hair shimmering like starlight. 

“You’re gorgeous.” You say breathlessly.

His breath was coming out in shaky breaths now as your hand grazed his naked chest, skimming over his nipples which you were happy to pinch, and suck until the little buds were hard and glistening with spit. He took in a quick gasp, and you chuckled. 

“You seemed to like both, but I wonder if you have a preference. Ass, or tits?” You coo as you take his other nipple into your mouth. His body trembles. “A-Ahhn… I love all of you… To choose would be impossible.” He says as his hands grip your ass, gentle tendrils of electricity racing up and down his body.

“I wanna hear what it is you like about both of them, then.” You ask, knowing there was no way for him to dance around this answer. He huffs, and nods.

“Your breasts are soft… and your nipples I find very comforting to suck on.” He says, trying hard to think while you nibble on his nipple a bit. “A-And your posterior-”

“Ass.” You say, and he nods.

“Yes… It is also soft… If I had the opportunity or ability to.. I would enjoy holding it as I sink into you.”

You cock a brow. “Sink into me? You want to fuck me, Raiden?” You ask, and the god moans loudly.

“I-If you consent.”  
“I do.”

“Then yes… I would be honored to share this experience with you as my first.” He admits, leaning down to kiss you firmly on the lips. His heart is hammering, and you can hear it now that he’s pressed your body tight against his own. 

“As would I.” You answer back, and he smiles.

“Are you ready?” You look up at him, and he nods, trying not to look so eager. You touch his still clothed cock a little more firmly, fingers following along the length of it and yet somehow it still managed to grow and thicken despite thinking it had reached its max. He was about to ask you to remove the underwear, but already you were snaking the material down his thick, muscular thighs, enjoying how his cock stood at full attention before you. If you weren't careful, the thing would poke your eye out. There was a thick vein that ran down the underside of it that was aching to be licked. Unintentionally he let out a whimper, to which he thoroughly apologized for. 

“I want you to be comfortable with what I do to you, Raiden. If you ever feel overwhelmed, or unsure about what I’m doing, just say ‘Poster,’ and I’ll stop. Do you understand?” you ask gently, and the god can't help but offer you a gentle smile.

“Yes.” He nods slowly.

You ease your hand around the base of his cock, and he grunts, yet his eyes remain wide and attentive as you start to experiment a little. You fingers  
cant quite reach around the base of him completely, but it tapers off a little the higher up his dick you go. The head is flushed a deep red, and pre-cum leaks from the slit. As your hands explore, he’s trying so hard not to thrust into your palms, not willing to admit how good it feels already.

“Have you ever touched yourself just to see what would happen?” You ask him

“The only time I ever need to touch my penis is when I must relieve myself.”

“Cock.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Don't say Penis, Raiden. That’s not very sexy.” You chuckle. “Dirty talking can also be a great way to assist in cumming. Some guys and girls go crazy over it. Myself included.”

His lips purse into a thin line. “Such language is not spoken by me.”  
“Would you mind if I talk that way, then?” you ask, and he shakes his head. “I suppose not. Though filth like curse words should not be spilled from a fountain so pure.” He says, cupping your chin gently.

“This fountain won't be ‘pure’ for much longer.” you smirk, and he cocks a brow.

“What are you referring to?” 

Rather than answering, you take one last long look into his eyes before opening your mouth, and slowly easing his cock into your throat.

At first, he’s silent, but his eyes go wide and his breath catches. Then, your tongue begins to swirl around the head of his dick, and he lets out a loud, low moan that grows more harsh the deeper you dive. His hands grip the sides of your head gently, but his grip is shaky and his body begins to spark.

“OOOooooh!!” He exclaims, “Gods! I-It’s in your- !” He gasps, and suddenly his grip on your head tightens, and he moves you up and down his cock, using your throat like a toy as he fucks your mouth gently. Your throat was divine… slick and hot and wet as your tongue scrubs the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick that spasmed against your tongue. You do your best to look up at him; how beautiful your lashes and bright eyes look make him feel a bit filthy for enjoying how good your mouth looks wrapped around his cock, but he can't force himself to pull away. You stroke what you can't fit in your mouth, and with your free hand, you gently squeeze his balls which earns you a distant roll of thunder from him.

“Does this feel good?” You ask, pulling away from him with spit slick lips glistening. He nods, his own glowing eyes filled with wonder.  
“I was unaware this was an activity those who are intimate with one another participate in.” He breathes, seemingly having gotten a good handle on his self control a bit, so you take a bit more of him in your mouth, and you’re treated with a desperate, noisy whine from the god as his eyes close, and his electricity flares. 

His cock made your jaw sore, but fuck did it feel good to suck on such delicious skin as his. You can tell he had washed recently. He didn't use any perfumy soaps or shower gels, but rather scentless bars of soap that the monks at the sky temple used. you prefer it that way since it allows for his natural earthy, slightly electric smell to come through much stronger. 

When you pull away from him, his wet dick smacks against his abdomen, and he whimpers.

“W-Why have you stopped…?” He asks as if he were not sure if it was ok to ask.

“I want to show you how to feel good on your own. In case this happens again, and I’m not around.” You explain, and he nods, making sense of your words. 

“I shall follow your instruction.”

“Good. Now, take your cock in your hands.” And he does, using both right away. It’s still wet from when you sucked him a moment ago, and the base tingled as his fingers ran up and down the underside of it. You place your hands on top of his, remembering the way previous boyfriends had jerked themselves off, and imitating what they did step by step. Raiden was quick to catch on, and soon he had both wrists working his fat dick until he was weak in the knees. One twisted around the flushed head while the other squeezed the base, moaning like a whore. Then, he felt something deep in his abdomen begin to clench, and his breathing quickened at an alarming rate. He moaned your name desperately, unsure of what was about to happen, but also not willing to remove his hands from his cock to find out.

“You’re about to cum.” You say, kneeling in front of him to watch as his face twisted into undeniable pleasure. His thick brows knitted hard, and his pace quickened. Faster, faster, faster until he saw stars, gasping so loudly that it made you jump. He near screamed your name, and just as you thought, thick jets of hot cream came rushing out of his cock, spurting all over you as he groaned and cried and sobbed. His first orgasm was shooting through him like lightning, and accidentally he summoned a storm of lightning that was ravaging the skies. He couldn't stop it, not yet, not while he fell to his knees and felt his orgasm tear through him.

“Good boy.” You cooed, pressing a kiss to his head, and pulling his head to your chest. He made quite a mess; mostly on your chest and thighs, but you weren't going to complain.

“Let it all out.” You comfort him, and he nods slowly. When he finally finished, his body was being wracked with tremors; shaking quite violently until he finally came down.

“Was that…” 

“Your first orgasm? Yes.” You say, and he sighs. “No blow to the head, or strike of lightning has ever brought me to my knees in such a manner… What was remarkable.”

“It was even better to watch, Raiden.” You kiss him firmly.

He sits up finally, but his heart drops as he sees the sheer amount of semen he ejaculated onto you. “Forgive me! Please, I did not mean to coat you in my ejaculate!” He summons a towel to his hand, and begins to clean you off.

“Aw, thank you, Raiden. Hah, there’s no reason to apologize. I love you, and I loved watching you come apart like that.”

He stops his cleaning for a second. "You... You love me?" He asks softly, almost in disbelief.

"Of course I do, Raiden. I adore you. I know we haven't known one another for long, but I truly do love you." You answer, and your heart flutters to see such a genuine smile on his face. He kisses you firmly, hugging you close as he humms against your lips.

"I love you, too. I will make you the happiest woman in earth realm."

"And I aim to make you the happiest god to ever exist."

“I shall bare that in mind.” He says, following up his words with a nuzzle against your neck. Something was different… there was a light feeling in his chest that hadn’t been there before. He was aware that he had relieved himself, but this was fluttery… almost as if he were floating. He felt giddy, and couldn't help the giggles he released. His emotions made you feel giddy, too.

“Feeling satisfied? Maybe a little high on pleasure?”

He nodded, pressing a kiss to your bare chest. “Yes… very much so. At least emotionally…” He looked down at his cock which was still as stiff as it was before he came. Only now it was wet with his spend. You leaned down to clean it with your mouth, and he let out a long sigh. “T-thank you…” 

“We’re not finished yet, Raiden.” you smirk, and his breath hitches

“I want to ride your cock, thunder god.” You purr, and the gods brows knit. “Ride me…?” He asks, perplexed. “How?”

“Easy.” You stand to your feet, and gently ease the god onto the bed, helping him remove his boots one clasp at a time. 

“I’m going to lay you back, position your cock straight up, and ‘sink’ down your whole dick until I can't take anymore.” You explain gently, kissing his heel as soon as his boot is removed. Your lips on his foot send a shiver down his spine, and he let out a gasp.

“Will you allow me to treat you as well? I do not want the pleasure to be one-sided.” 

“Oh my gods, Raiden. If you actually think riding your gigantic cock wont give me pleasure, you’re crazy. That thing is going to split me in half.” You laugh, but he becomes genuinely concerned over your words. “I do not want to hurt you….”

“You won't, Raiden. You're not my first fuck” You promise him, but hearing those words… He can't help but feel a little jealous that he wasn't able to please you first. His lips pull into a thin line, and you can guess by the look that he’s giving you that he’s feeling a little possessive. 

“I will ensure you can think of nobody but me after this.” He says in a very serious tone.

“Good. Now, lay back.”

He lays back on the bed, his silver hair like a halo around his head as the rest of his body was open just for you.

"You're gorgeous, Raiden." You say, pressing the palms of your hands up his thick abdominals. His muscles weren't extremely defined, but definitely were still there when you ran your hands over him. He was built more like a wrestler with a small, soft paunch among the firm muscle. As your hands traveled lower, you felt tiny hairs that led down and around his cock, and he softly moaned as your fingers dipped beneath his navel.

"Nobody has ever touched me like this before…" He moans. "Would it be selfish of me to request you do it more?"

"Of course not." You say, finally crawling up his body to position your already soaked folds above his dick. He takes your hips into his hands, being mindful to make sure you do not take too much at one time. He sees his cock lined up at the entrance of your pussy, and he can't fathom yet to understand how he’ll fit… But every doubt he has immediately leaves him as you slowly sink down the first few inches, and the pleasure that overwhelms him becomes near blinding. 

“Oh fuck Raiden!” You cry, feeling your cunt become thoroughly stretched. You were only four inches full of his fat cock, but already you felt more stuffed than ever before. You firmly dig your nails into his belly, and he cries out as the pleasure makes his arms shake. He wanted to fill you so badly; to pull you down onto the rest of him, and fill your womb with a mess of his cum until you were overflowing and spilling onto the bed. He’d pound your cunt to a pulp, fuck you hard into the mattress, being urged on by you begging for more and more. The storm outside rolled and cracked with large bolts of Raiden’s lightning, surprised by his own dirty thoughts as he slowly began to ease more and more into you. He wanted this so badly… and prayed that you wanted this, too. 

“Fuck me Raiden!” You urge, and that’s all he needed to hear to finally pull back some of his restraint.

“P-Please…” He whined. “Stop me if I hurt you…” He cries while he pulls you more firmly down onto his hardness. You cry alongside him, now having seven inches of his dick deep inside your soaking hole. It was intoxicating! And there was still more to go! But at nine inches, Raiden’s cock hits a firm wall deep inside of you, and it makes you jump.

“Are you alright?!” He asks, eyes wide, but you nod.

“You feel that? Inside me? That’s a cervix. It’s the entrance to the womb.”

“Ah, I see.” He sits up and crosses his legs so that he is sitting crisscross with you still in his lap. “It looks like I still have a few more inches to go, but I assume this is as far as your body will allow?”

You nod. “Yes, but that’s ok. Your dick -fuck!- is plenty right now. I’ve never felt so full before. Are all gods cocks like this?”

Raiden shrugs. “I would not know… and I would prefer you not find out.” He says, to which you roll your eyes.

“Raiden, if it isn't obvious we’re exclusive now, I don't know how else to tell you.”

He smiles, feeling his cheeks color with excitement. 

He wraps his arms around your body, pulling you firm against his chest, and begins to buck his hips up into you, pulling short sharp moans from you every time the head of his cock kisses your cervix. It feels so good without hurting you terribly, and it’s an excellent starting pace before Raiden begins to mindlessly pound you.

“I love you.” He says, taking time to lean your head back, and kiss your neck as he bounces you a bit faster now. One of his hands palms your breast, pinching your nipple, and pulling so many delicious sounds from you. Suddenly, he loops his arms under your legs, and stands with you so that your weight forces his cock deeper into you.

“AH! I-I love you, too!” You moan loudly

“Oh gods!” He gasps, feeling your cervix tight around the head of his dick. He was about to pierce it- yet it didn't hurt? You were surprised, but the increased tightness around his cock makes him fuck you harder and faster, the room being filled with the sloppy wet noises of your cunt and his cock colliding. You felt his full balls bounce against your ass as he ground into you, enjoying the smacking noise they made. He eventually found his way to the far wall, leaning you against the material for leverage.

The thunder god was losing his composure quickly; panting hard against your ear as his hands gripped your ass tight, using your body as he had your head earlier like a toy as he fucked you with abandon. He felt so good, and from the noises you were making he could tell you felt incredible, too.

Before you know it, you feel him bottom out in you, and your body clenches around him like a vice, pulling cries from you both. 

“Y-You’re in my womb! Please Raiden! Cum deep inside of me! I need to-” He shoves two fingers into your mouth interrupting your words as he worked desperately not to cum, but the added sensation of your tongue against his digits creates a pleasure unintended, but greatly welcome.

“Elder gods!! Ah!! I’m growing so close!” He gasps, his pace wild now as his thrusts into you make the whole wall shake, but neither of you cared. The pleasure was too good, too intense, and as Raiden dove all fourteen inches of himself completely inside your cunt - long since slipping into your womb - He did all he could to hold back his orgasm, His body shook wildly, as he pulled his fingers from your mouth, and trailed down to your clit where he rubbed that precious pearl in small circles. You came almost immediately after, squirting your juices all around his cock in a surprise orgasm that was hot enough to make you drag your nails against his back.

“R-Raiden!!” You cry, eyes wet with tears from the intensity of your fluttering loins which in turn hugged Raiden’s cock tighter. He was so close… He needed to- He cant ho-hold it back! He’s goin- He’s going to cum!

“Gods above!!” Raiden suddenly gasps, and just as before his cock erupts with what feels like gallons of semen spilling deep into your body. It felt so warm, and the massive quantity made your stomach bulge before the excess began to gush out of you as he continued to fuck you wildly through your orgasm. He was almost screaming yet again as he fell to his knees, pumping you full over and over again. Nothing had ever felt like this… Nothing had ever made his toes curl, his hair stand up, or his pulse race like cumming deep inside of you had. When it finally stopped, he didn't bother to pull himself from you. Opting to lay gently on his back with you laying on his chest. He was still seated deep inside of you, and just as hard as when the two of you began, but his body was sated. As was yours.

You weakly lift your head to look at him, breathing heavy against his chest while you felt your body slowly push the remainder of his cum out of you.

“Dearest?” You say, blinking slowly as Raiden looked down his chest at you. He looked exhausted, but felt overwhelmingly happy. 

“Yes, my love?”

“Was I what you were hoping for?” 

Raiden lets out a curt chuckle

“Everything and more. You are perfection personified, my love.” He carefully removes himself from you, stiff cock still standing at full attention despite having ejaculated twice. You would admit to enjoy seeing such a gigantic thing covered in the mixture of your juices and his, though. You ran a thumb over the head, and he sighed, surprised that even the smallest amount of touch like that made his body tremble.

“We should clean up.” He suggests, to which you nod. Raiden brings you back to sky temple, thankful that he’s brought you to the salt baths on the lower floor adjacent to the Jinsei chamber. Nobody was there, so Raiden did not bother to cover either of your nakedness. He walked into the cloudy water with you, and immediately relief from the incoming pain began to wash away in the steaming waters. Raiden groaned loudly when his still erect dick hit the water. He idly ran his hand up and down it while the two of you soaked.

“It seems to want more.” He says, and you laugh. 

“You’ve got an impressive libido. I would offer to help again, but I need time to recuperate.” You say, and Raiden nods.

“I more than understand. It is best you relax. I will handle my penis before training this afternoon.”

“What if it doesn't go away?” you ask.

“I will endure. Thank you so much for today, my love. Should I come across another encounter with my member, will you assist me?”

“Always.” You answer quickly before kissing him.

\---

The next months came and went, and Raiden’s cock became a new and frequently used part of your relationship with him. The erection had eventually gone away, but always came back for your new fun sexual adventures.

Like the next day where Raiden took you on the training grounds after morning meditation, or when he fucked you behind the special forces base, leaving inside your pussy a creamy mixture of his cum and your own fluids that sloshed around your belly all day until you two returned home. 

As you were finally given permission to remove the plug from your aching pussy, he gladly cleaned you thoroughly just to fill you again with another heavy load of his spend everyday.


End file.
